Starlight Glimmer
Biography Early on, in an unnamed town somewhere in Equestria, Starlight was far more concerned with things that matter to young fillies and colts, until a timely save from an accident by her only friend set events in motion for the rest of her life. As she grew older, so did her bitterness towards the concepts of individuality and Cutie Marks, leading her to pursue the ideology of anti-individualism, or equality, and found the Village of Equals to draw in what would eventually become her followers. But, as fate would have it... Her deceit and very ideology unraveled much later in her life, when she received the newly-minted Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and tried to make them convert to her belief. Following her thwarted attempt at revenge, however, she began to understand the importance of what she had tried to destroy, finding herself under the tutelage of her former enemy, and eventually managing to earn herself redemption by fighting off Queen Chrysalis and freeing her friends. What awaits the former leader of Our Town, and the former pupil of Princess Twilight Sparkle, in this new world...? After five months within the entirety of Shangrila, however... Starlight's gained wings of her own, and become a champion for justice as the newest of the small group of winged unicorns, in addition to finding herself with multiple jobs, and even the start of her own family. Abilities Self-levitation: Despite the lack of wings for most of her life, Starlight is easily able to keep pace with just about any pegasus or flier, as she's got mastery of magic geared towards making the user able to fly as well as any flight-capable animal, or even Rainbow Dash, regardless of the speed they're traveling at. Rare spells: Perhaps the most important of her abilities is how Starlight can literally split herself into five different entities through a clever combination of Similo Duplexis and Accelero, both of which she seems to have the most fondness for. Mind control: Though she's reluctant to use any of these three spells, Starlight has a strong command, and working knowledge, of Fiducia Compelus, Cogeria, and Persuadere - enough to where she can easily take full control of as many as thirty targets and make them extensions of her will. Invisibility: Starlight Glimmer has even proven able to show mastery of magic designed specifically to turn the caster and anywhere up to five companions completely intangible. And these are in addition to the standard abilities possessed by unicorns or winged unicorns, consisting of teleportation, levitation, transfiguration, offensive magic, and shield spells. Lately, though... Ever since her ascension, she's begun working to learn the aspects of flight through rigorous training, with the ultimate purpose of mastering the newly-grown wings she's recently gained. These are all when she's a winged unicorn, however. If she's transformed into a human, regardless of the method, she loses all her skills and access to magic - or, at least, that's what used to be true. Fighting Style As she's highly skilled in the use of a wide array of powerful spells, Starlight Glimmer favors magical bombardment from varying ranges, and is not above using spells designed to manipulate her targets or opponents into following her will. However, much like any other unicorn or winged unicorn - including her former mentor, she's able to quickly transition from offensive bombardment to defensive magic, conjuring large or complex barriers for her own protection, or the protection of others facing any type of harm. If she's rendered unable to make use of her magical reserves, though... She also is capable of switching to close-quarters combat, and making use of her hooves for surprisingly powerful strikes to disorient or injure any foolish enough to get too close to her. Against more skilled fighters, this may prove to be a lost advantage. When she becomes a human... Though she loses the ability to channel her magic by way of her horn, she's recently discovered how to channel it through other items, the most notable of which is her custom-designed naginata, The Glimmering Spire. As it's become her primary weapon... The runes covering the shaft are specially attuned to react positively to only her magical signature, as a sort of protection against any thieves or even accidental 'borrowing'. Weaknesses Among the most notable of her shortcomings is her emotion-driven magical strength. Should she become increasingly angry, her self-control and willingness to consider showing restraint slips to near-deadly levels, and can very easily be turned against her by more cunning opponents; adversely, without her emotions to provide 'fuel' for her magic, her energy can also slip away, leaving her very morose and weak. A second weakness which is just as notable, as of late, happens to be the loss of her left foreleg and the near-total destruction of her horn resulting from an ambush by wolves. It's proven enough to leave her with less of an ability to balance, and does carry over into her human and hybrid forms, in the loss of her entire left arm from the shoulder downward. Relationships Shawn Carlisle - As a result of his lack of concern over her past actions, Starlight's bonded quite well with the Praefectus, and even adopted the habit he's undertaken of smoking regularly after a successful training match or during downtime - much to the chagrin of her adopted sister. Cadance, or Mi Amore Cadenza - Formerly the co-ruler of the New Crystal Empire, alongside her deceased husband and slain daughter, the now-titleless Princess of Love has reforged a bond with Starlight over their shared sorrow in the loss of loved ones or close friends. Jasper Flynn - Though they initially started as friends and Guildmates, the bond between the pair of Legati has progressed into a budding love, which has culminated in their marriage. Kena - Even with her status as a slave, the woman has still managed to secure herself a place in Starlight's fully-thawed out heart, and the two have become inseparable as siblings, in much the same fashion as Starlight and Cadance have accomplished. More will come soon... Other Images File:Starlight Human.jpeg|Starlight Glimmer in human form File:I m sure by tardifice-d8oh4oo.png|Starlight's old look Category:Characters